1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jig for delivering a liquid crystal display plate and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a jig for delivering a plastic plate used to make a lighter and thinner liquid crystal display plate and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is becoming increasingly desirable to fabricate light and thin liquid crystal displays for electronic display devices. This is particularly true with respect to portable electronic display devices, such as portable information terminals and portable phones.
Approaches to fabricating light and thin liquid crystal displays include reducing a density or thickness of a glass plate which forms a component of a liquid crystal display. Silicon dioxide (SiO2) is a major component of glass, which substantially determines physical properties of glass. Due to technological restrictions, it is difficult to alter certain physical properties of glass. For example, it is difficult to reduce the density of glass beyond a certain point. Additionally, when the thickness of the glass plate is reduced, the strength of the glass plate is degraded. Accordingly, equipment in fabrication lines must be changed to decrease external forces placed on the glass plate. However, the thickness of the glass plate cannot be reduced below 0.7 mm in mass production. Thus, fabrication of a light and thin liquid crystal display is difficult since large glass plates (having a size of at least 300×300 mm) with a thickness of 0.5 or 0.3 mm are desired for use.
As an alternative to thickness reduction, a liquid crystal display using a plastic plate instead of the glass plate has been developed. A method of delivering a plastic plate in a sheet form and a method of continuously delivering a plastic plate in a roll form have been suggested as approaches to fabricating the liquid crystal display using the plastic plate.
However, the plastic plate has low rigidity, low heat distortion temperature, and low surface hardness and is easily broken or deformed (e.g., expanded or contacted) during a heating process. Thus, it is often more difficult to fabricate the liquid crystal display using the plastic plate than to fabricate the liquid crystal display using the glass plate.
To overcome these problems, a method of delivering a plastic plate fixed to a frame to fabricate a liquid crystal display has been proposed. In addition, a method of pressurizing a peripheral portion of a plastic plate onto a support substrate and cutting the pressurized portion and a method of placing a polymer resin of a plastic plate on a release film have been suggested.
However, in the method of delivering the plastic plate fixed to the frame, the plastic plate warps within the frame making it difficult to achieve surface flatness of the plastic plate. To achieve surface flatness of the plastic plate within the frame, printing machines or exposure systems need, for example, a special stage shape, which leads to an increase in fabrication cost. In addition, the method is not compatible with the glass plate.
Meanwhile, the method of placing the polymer resin of the plastic plate on the release film has the following problems. First, efficient delivery cannot be accomplished due to low rigidity of a support substrate, i.e., the release film. Second, available fabrication processes, equipment and conditions are very restricted. Third, since adherence between the release film and the polymer resin is low, it is difficult to accomplish reliable delivery. Moreover, when heat treatment is performed, bubbles or partial separation may occur at an interface between the release film and the polymer resin, which prohibits subsequent processes from being performed.